Love and hate
by xxoikilluoxx
Summary: Inuyasha has finally asked kagome to be his mate what will happen if Naraku finds out about this and tries to set a trap for them with his new incarnation some major koga and kikyo bashing STORY IS BEING EDIT BY MY BETA
1. Chapter 1

**Love and Hate**

Chapter 1

Inuyasha and Kagome were sitting in her room. Inuyasha had finally agreed to let her go home for 10 days but he went with her. Right now it was 12:00 am in the morning and Kagome had yet to go to bed.

"Hey Kagome how about you get some sleep you look tired" Inuyasha said concern when Kagome yawned. Kagome looked up from her studies to Inuyasha with a smile. When she first got back that morning with Inuyasha. Her friend came to visit her.

When she asked about the test that was coming up they said it was is was in 9 days. Kagome was so desperate that she asked her friend for their notes. But her friends were one step ahead of her they had copies of there notes and gave them to her.

Right now Kagome was working on the final problems on math which seem to be easy not that she had the notes. The test was on History, Math and Language Arts. She did the history parts of her studies with ease due the subject being about the feudal era. The language arts were also easy. But her most hated subject was the hardest she been working on them since after supper.

"Its ok Inuyasha I'm almost done with Math then I could get some sleep plus I have a lot of plans that need to be done before we go back so stop worrying about it" Kagome said tiredly before returning to her homework and studies.

Inuyasha sighed but stayed silent she then became lost in thoughts about a certain future born Miko that he unlocked the seal between him and his demon.

"Why not just admit it already" a deep voice said in his mind causing Inuyasha to jump.

'Who are you and admit what' Inuyasha asked.

"I'm you dumbass and admit that you love this girl, that you want to her mate her" the voice said.

'Wait are you telling me that you're my demon' Inuyasha asked.

'Yes finally you're getting it but back to you face it you like this not because she is a jewel shard detector' His demon said.

'Well I do love her but how do I tell her she might reject me for all the shit I have put her through with Kikyo' Inuyasha said sadly and his demon chuckled.

"That is where you are wrong I can sense the love she holds for you just ask her already or I'll make you do it' His demon said before locking himself in the way back of Inuyasha's mind.

'Hmm if you're correct then I'll ask but I want to make this the best but we still have Naraku to defeat and he could kill her anytime I'm not around its not like I don't want t ask I'm afraid that she'll get killed' Inuyasha thought but he was startled out of his thought by Kagome.

"Inuyasha you ok you looked worry about something what's wrong" Kagome said. Inuyasha blushed a little just how close she was to him.

"Um Kagome can I ask you something important" Inuyasha said nervously. Kagome was concerned but nodded.

"Until we defeat Naraku will you let me court you" Inuyasha asked. Kagome face from concern to confusion.

"Inuyasha what doesn't court mean" Kagome asked and Inuyasha smiled think she might accept his question.

"Courting means in demon and Hanyou terms that when they have chosen a female they love they ask them to court until they are ready for them to mate we Inu's mate for life and I want you to be my mate for the rest of my life" Inuyasha said and Kagome was shocked.

"Do you mean that Inuyasha you want me to be your mate" Kagome asked in shock and surprised thinking she heard wrong. Inuyasha pulled her into his arms and smelled her sweet honey dew and rose scent.

"Yes Kagome I mean it I finally chosen between you and Kikyo I want to be with you" Inuyasha said softly. Kagome had tears of happiness and hugged Inuyasha back.

"Yes! Yes! Yes!" Kagome shouted lowly to make sure he heard and not to wake her family. Inuyasha tighten his grip on her in happiness as well. He now had a future to look forward to and a female to have in that future.

Kagome yawned again and Inuyasha chuckled knowing she was tired so he let her go. Kagome got up and went towards her closet. She pulled out a red tank top and black begged Pj pants and looked to Inuyasha.

"I'll go get changed its' going to be hot in here so maybe you get remove some of those bagged clothes you have on" Kagome said with a blush knowing it was going to get hot in her room so she shut the door to her room and went to the bathroom.

Inuyasha was smirking when he smelt her arousal scent at her word about taking off some of his clothes so he undid the ties of his haori and under shirt. He took them off showing off his well toned chest and laid on the bed waiting for his female to return.

When she came back Inuyasha looked at her with smirk when her face turned red just by looking at him half naked. Inuyasha also smelt that her arousal was a lot stronger when she came closer to him. But she sat next to him on the bed

"It's ok Kagome you can get on top of me I don't mind" Inuyasha teased. Kagome blushed and nodded. She then crawled up to him and put her legs on both sides of his hips straddling him. Inuyasha sat up onto his elbows.

Kagome gasped when Inuyasha's face got closer to where she could feel his breathe on her lips. She licked her lips while continuing to look into his sunset eyes. Inuyasha looked down slightly when he saw her tongue wet her lips.

Inuyasha moved his head slightly and pressed his lips against her. Kagome gasped in surprised and Inuyasha shoved his long tongue into her awaiting mouth. Kagome pressed against his lips harder with a moan and copied his moves.

Inuyasha almost blacked out when he tasted her and that moan almost undid his control. Inuyasha grabbed her hips and rolled them to where he was on top of her without breaking the kiss. Inuyasha kept his eyes opened but half lidded to notice her blush going across her face but not out of embarrassment.

Inuyasha could feel his demon blood heat up with excitement. Inuyasha broke the kiss to let her breathe. Inuyasha smirked and nipped that her neck on her pulse point and Kagome moan from the pleasure.

After an hour of kissing and touching each other Inuyasha finally stopped and laid beside her. Kagome nose and cheeks were a raspberry color but she looked so cute and innocent. Kagome looked up at him with passion and love filled eyes.

"Maybe we should get some sleep we have stuff to do tomorrow love" Inuyasha said. Kagome nodded and snuggled into his bare chest falling asleep within minute. Inuyasha smiled down at his miko before falling asleep himself

**A/N: Hey I have found a beta who I ask to edit this story for me to make it better so I thank TheSweetAngel18 for finding time and helping me **


	2. Chapter 2

**Love and hate**

Chapter 2

The next morning Inuyasha woke up before Kagome and he looked down at her peaceful face and then he remembered the night before. He immediately became happy that she agreed to become his mate. But he then remembered one important step in claiming a mate.

Kagome stirred a bit she could feel the warmth her hanyou gave off on her bare arms, shoulders and parts of her torso that she snuggled further into his chest. Inuyasha chuckled at her causing her to open her eyes.

"Good morning Inuyasha how did you sleep last night" Kagome asked rubbing the sleep from her eyes making her look like a kid just waking up early in the morning. Inuyasha blush thinking how cute she was but smiled sweetly at her.

"Good my love but last night when you said you would become my mate there was something I forgot about claiming and having potential mates" Inuyasha said confusing Kagome and she cocked her head to the side.

"What is it Inuyasha that you forgot" Kagome asked. Inuyasha smiled and rubbed her back with a rough hand.

"Well when a demon or hanyou is courting a female they have a courting mark and also they marked them with the males scent to warn off other males the female is taken by another the courting can last 6 months or less depends if the female is ready to mate" Inuyasha explained.

"Oh I get it you want to mark me to warn other demons off with you're scent by why the need to mark me as well" Kagome asked acting like a curious little girl. Inuyasha chuckled at her curiosity that was one thing he liked about her.

"Well to tell humans also the female is being courted, also it's tell of the males intension in the future, the male can only be faithful to that simple female Inu's mate for life, also the courting is like an engagement as humans call it and the courting include in grooming each other, gifts from the male, pleasures of any kind, and getting to know the male more" Inuyasha said. Kagome blushed at what pleasures they could go for each other.

"Can other males try to take me even against my will" Kagome said a little fear in her beautiful brown eyes and Inuyasha hugged her against his chest.

"No once courted it is a dead end for other males and once mated not even death could separate us if one mate were to die then the other follows no matter the problem because without their love ones they have no will or reason to live" Inuyasha said calming her fear within seconds.

"Well when you have to put the courting mark on will it hurt" Kagome said concern. Inuyasha kissed her on the lips shaking his head.

"Don't worry it won't hurt I promise" Inuyasha whispered to her before lowering his head to her neck. She was wearing the tank top he loved so much, giving him the room he needed as he sucked on her pulse point causing her to moan. By using the tip of his fang he painlessly scraped several layers of skin, and it slowly turned into a red moon; the sign of his family

Kagome then started to feel a little strange. Her eyes sight felt more powerful, her sense of smell changed drastically, her hearing was twice as powerful and looked to Inuyasha with confusion and Inuyasha knew why she was confused.

"The courting mark gives the female if she is human more inhuman sense like the male so they could match in senses and also I heard of this happening open your mind to me" Inuyasha said. Kagome nodded and opened her mind to him.

She gasped when she felt his aura and essence inside her mind and it was comforting healing her of any pain she felt and she sighed in contentment.

"See if the female were to be in pain, confuse, sad and unhappy the male could enter the females mind with his essence and aura to comfort her when the male is not around" Inuyasha said. Kagome smiled knowing she would never be unhappy and hugged him.

"I love you Inuyasha" Kagome said for the first time.

"I… love you to" Inuyasha said as they laid back on the bed since Kagome's family was still asleep. Kagome kissed his chest ever once in a while and decided to ask after 30 minutes.

"Hey Inuyasha after breakfast you want to go out for the whole day with me and go shopping and other stuff" Kagome asked. Inuyasha looked down at her.

"Yes sure it would have us alone for the day without anyone bothering us that's fine with me" Inuyasha said huskily. Kagome giggled before getting up.

'Well I'm going to get changed in the bathroom" Kagome said hiding a smirk planning a devious outfit that would tease the crap out. After kissing a smirking half demon on the cheek she took her chosen outfit she chose when Inuyasha was lost in his thoughts.

Kagome came in minutes later wearing a baby blue halter top shirt that hugged her chest and breast and coal black jeans that hugged every curve on her waist and legs that had the hanyou drooling.

Kagome smirked and went up to him and touched his chest with her soft hands and Inuyasha's muscles rippled under her touched. Inuyasha looked up at her to find some clothing in her hands.

"Here how about you get changed as well if you want to go out today my mother and me brought these for you the last time I was here for studying and resupplying. Inuyasha smirked and grabbed the clothes.

After Inuyasha left the room Kagome decided to put a little makeup on. She put on red mascara, a little but barely any eye liner, glossy vanilla flavor lip gloss. Kagome then grabbed her wallet type purse and cell phone which of a was a Samsung touch screen with a key board.

5 minutes later Inuyasha walked back in and Kagome's breath hitched when she caught the sight of his outfit. Inuyasha was wearing a rosy red tee shirt that went to his butt, black jeans that hugged his waist and brown flip flops. He had a black bandana on his head to cover his dog ears that went well with his sliver white hair.

Inuyasha smirked when his female just stood there and ogling eyeing him but he did notice the stuff on her face and it did look pretty hot on her. Inuyasha was about to walk up to when Kagome's mother called from down stairs.

"Kagome your uncle Hakito is here to see you real quick" Hitomi said. Kagome broke of her fantasy at her voice.

"Ok I'll be down in a minute and oh yeah mom don't worry about cooking breakfast for me and Inuyasha we're planning on going out for the whole day" Kagome called back.

"Ok sweetie but please come talk to your uncle its important" Hitomi said. Kagome kissed Inuyasha and told him to stay put until she came back. Inuyasha kissed her back hotly and nodded before sitting on the bed.

Kagome came down stairs to see a male with neatly brushed hair that was coal black, green eyes. He was her uncle from her father side of the family and her favorite uncle out of all of him. Kagome also noted that Sota was there as well so she sat on the couch next to him.

"Ok Kagome Sota since you're old enough to have this I will read to you my brother's final part of the will" Hakito said holding a recorder. Kagome and Sota were extremely curious but nodded telling him they were listening.

"Now here is the final piece of my will I want my daughter at age 18 and my son Sota at age 12 to inherit this. My daughter with take 90% of my money while Sota will have the other 10%, When my son is rightful age he will inherit my company with is being ruled by my twin brother Hakito taking control of everything. Who ever my son and daughter decide to marry I give them my blessing" The recorder with their father's voice said. Kagome and Sota were shocked.

"Well Sota and Kagome that is all of the will here is the credits cards with the money on it and the pin number is on piece of tape on the back" Hakito said handing over the credit card. Kagome looked at the credit card it was a very shiny gold one that said her name.

"Well thank you again go having me I should get back to the company I have a lot of meetings today and I can't missed them" Hakito said leaving out the front door. Kagome finally came to reality when the door closed.

"Yeah I me and Inuyasha need to get going so we go shopping and resupply on things" Kagome said going up stairs to get her hanyou fiancée.

After they reached the bottom of the stairs Kagome looked around for a direction they could go in. Inuyasha then point west towards the small town and Kagome nodded walking in the direction of the small town.

During the whole morning Kagome took Inuyasha to a bakery for breakfast. The guy there who knew the Higurashi's for a long time gave her a two pieces of banana bread for free. Kagome then went to a men clothing sop to buy Inuyasha some more clothes for the modern world.

Inuyasha brought 5 tee shirts, 6 tank tops, 5 pairs of shorts, 4 pairs of pants by the time they got out but they had the owner deliver the clothes to the shrine. It was finally mid afternoon when they finally heading towards the grocery store.

'Hey maybe when we get back we can do some things if you know what I mean' His demon said suddenly making Inuyasha blush.

'Shut up and leave me alone you pest and take a cold shower' Inuyasha said locking him down. Inuyasha then side glance at Kagome who caught his stare. His eyes full of lust and love.

"Um Inuyasha are you ok?" He nodded in reply looking away.

"Good because we should probably get going if we want to be ready to leave tonight." Kagome said turning away. Inuyasha smirked following her out the door, his eyes glued to her backside.  
>On their way to the store, Inuyasha caught a familiar sent and growled. Kagome looked at him but before she could say anything, a voice called out to her.<br>"Hey Kagome!" A familiar male voice called. Kagome turned and saw Hojo ridding on his bike up to her, she mentally sighed.  
>"Hey Hojo what bring you here?" Kagome asked. Hojo blushed a little, Inuyasha could smell the attraction off him, and he scowled.<br>"Um…well I was wondering if you were free tomorrow, there this new romantic comedy I thought we could go see." Hojo asked nervously. Inuyasha saw Kagome turn to him with pleading eyes not knowing how to handle the situation.  
>"Sorry Hobo but she's' spending tomorrow with me so move along, and back off." Inuyasha said wrapping his arm around her waist, while Kagome put her hand on his chest.<br>"Um and who might you be?" Hojo asked politely. Trying to hide his sudden jealously of the show of ownership Inuyasha was displaying. Inuyasha easily smelled the jealously rolling off him, and inwardly smirked.  
>"Oh this is Inuyasha… he's my fiancé Hojo. We had decided to wait until I finish high school before we made it official. I'm sorry I had to break it to you this way but, you never were good at rejection." Kagome said without hesitation. Inuyasha could sense the anger in Hojo as he glared at him.<br>"What the hell! How did you meet huh? How long did you know each other? Because I have never seen or heard of you around here before!" Hojo screamed, his face turning red in anger. Kagome didn't flinch at his tone. Unknown to them all, Kagome's friends were all watching the scene from the alleyway.

"Get over it Hojo I love him, and I will continue to until the day we both stop breathing" Kagome's face was so cold that it could rival Sesshomaru's cold stare. Inuyasha smirked, and wrapped both his arms around Kagome waist. Hojo was fuming.  
>"What about all those times I gave you gifts for when you were sick?" Hojo snapped making Inuyasha get angry with him for addressing Kagome in such a way.<br>Pushing Kagome behind him, Inuyasha squared up to Hojo, looking down into his eyes. "The reason she's marrying me is that I was there for her when she needed me. I protected her for years. And when my parent's dies she was there for me when I needed it." His harsh tone cause fear to rise in Hojo.  
>Ayumi, Eri, and Yuka were in shocked, and awe.<br>"Wow, no wonder why she's always rejecting Hojo, Inuyasha really was her boyfriend!" Yuka whispered to the two girls with her.  
>"I know, and they're getting married…man I've never seen Hojo so mad." Eri replied. Ayumi nodded in agreement. They looked at Kagome, and saw the rare cold indifference look on her face directed at the fuming Hojo, and they decided to follow them.<br>"Leave Hobo, and if I see you near my Kagome again I will hurt you" Inuyasha said in dismissal, took Kagome's hand, and walked in the opposite direction, unaware of the audience following them.  
>Inuyasha looked at Kagome, her eyes were filled with happiness, and he smiled knowing that she was happy, and it made him happy.<br>"Inu can we go to the park and shop later so I can clear my head of today's incident with Hojo?" Kagome asked. Inuyasha nodded, and they headed off to the park.  
>When they arrived, they went over and sat in each-other's arms under one of the park trees. Kagome snuggled into his chest, and Inuyasha tightened his arms in a gentle embrace. The breeze blew in their direction, and Inuyasha caught the familiar scents of Kagome's friends, but decided to ignore them wanting to only focus on the woman in his arms.<br>"Wow Kagome looks soo happy! It makes sense why she didn't want Hojo, and turn him down every time he asked her out." Yuka said breaking the silence while watching Inuyasha and Kagome. Eri and Ayumi nodded in agreement. Unknown to them and the hanyou, they weren't the only ones spying on the happy couple.

**A/N: Hey I finally re edited this chapter and I have my Beta TheSweetAngel18 to thank for this I hope you like it**


	3. Chapter 3

**Love and Hate**

Chapter 3  
>After being humiliated and rejected, Hojo went home. With anger and devastation running rapid through his mind and body, he took out his cell phone and dialed a familiar number.<br>"Hey Hojo! How's my favorite cousin doing?" A loud male voice answered.  
>"Hey cousin, things aren't well actually. I was hoping you could help me out with a problem?" Hojo said with a smirk knowing his cousin owed him a favor after helping him with summer school.<br>"Sure what do you need Hojo?" he asked. Hojo explained the situation of Inuyasha being engaged to Kagome the one that we wanted, and that he needs a plan to get her to see it his way.  
>"Ahhh…I understand. Don't worry cousin I'll take care of it." He said hanging up the phone.<br>Hojo wanted Kagome, and he was going to get her no matter what the cost was. With a feeling of arrogance, Hojo prepared himself for what was to come tomorrow.

***

The next morning Inuyasha couldn't help but steal kiss, after kiss from Kagome as she prepared for school. After finally shoving the kiss-crazed hanyou out of her way, Kagome was finally able to eat, with only seconds to spare all thanks to those little distractions.  
>"Here let me take you, or you'll be late." Inuyasha smirked knowing he was the cause.<br>Kagome smiled, shaking her head at her fiancé, and climbed onto his back. Inuyasha ran like the wind, carrying his most precious cargo. Thanks to the early morning, and high buildings they managed to travel without being seen, getting to Kagome's school without a moment to loose. Thanking him, Kagome gave him a parting kiss and hug, before running into the busy school.  
>"Damn… what am I going to do while she's gone?" Inuyasha said to himself as he ran back to the shrine. With nothing better to do, Inuyasha helped Kagome's grandfather clean up the shrine. Hoping to show the old man that he wasn't evil, and that he doesn't need to throw purifying dust at him every time he entered the room. Exhausted from just being around the old man, Inuyasha collapsed on Kagome's bed, finding comfort in their combined sent, and fell asleep.<p>

***

Kagome looked around for Inuyasha after the final bell had rung, thinking that he might have come back to take her home. With no sign of him, and saying the word to see if he was hiding on her with no avail, Kagome began her long trek home. It was only after walking one block away when out of nowhere a blacked out van pulled up beside her. Four men with masks jumped out and swept Kagome off the street, covering her mouth with tape to muffle her screams. The van drove off with no one the wiser.  
>Hours had past, and back at the shrine, Kagome's Mother was getting worried for her daughter. Kagome was never this late getting back from school, not without calling at least. Her worry grew as Inuyasha descended the stairs yawning from his nap, and decided to call one of her friends.<br>"Hello" A female voice said.  
>"Hey Yuka do you know where Kagome is she didn't come home" Hitomi said with worry in her voice. Yuka told her no, saying that she and Kagome went their separate ways sometime after the last bell. Telling her that they had waited a while for Inuyasha, but after a while, Kagome decided that she would be fine to walk home alone. With every call Hitomi made to Kagome's friends, and the same response, Hitomi became more, and more scared for her daughter's well-being. She turned to Inuyasha with tears in her eyes. Inuyasha grew panicked.<br>"Inuyasha Kagome is missing" Hitomi said crying. This was a mother's worst nightmare. Inuyasha gasped in horror, his demon yanking at its chains to kill the person who ever got Kagome.  
>"I'll find her don't worry" Inuyasha said grabbing a hat, he ran out the house, and started the search for his mate starting at her school.<p>

***

Kagome woke up to find herself blind folded on something soft like a bed. She panicked, and screamed through her gag receiving a smack across the face.  
>"Shut up wench Hojo doesn't want you to make a single noise, you got that?" The unknown man growled. Kagome winced feeling her cheek beginning to bruised, and then felt more pain in her sides when she tried to move. The memory of the car ride came to her mind, of where she was beat until she passed out.<br>'Hojo why…why would you do…this?' Kagome thought panicked not knowing what they would do if she made a sound. She really needed Inuyasha but who knew where he was. All she can do is lay there, and hope to be saved soon.

***

Inuyasha searched all around Kagome's school, trying to find her most recent scent among all the other humans'. He followed her cent into an ally way where he found Kagome's book bag. There were traces of Kagome's blood, and he felt his demon rage. Inuyasha followed the scent of rubber that was mixed in with her blood; to a well-maintained house that had, Hojo's sent all over it. As he listened, Inuyasha heard the voices of six other men laughing, and Kagome's muffled cries of pain. He rushed into the house trying to find where they were. He came to a locked door only to hear her being beaten by them. So engrossed in the cries of the bound girl before them, they failed to notice Inuyasha's entrance into the house.  
>"Man this chicks hot, no wonder why Hojo wants her." One said tossing her to the side and laughed with all the other men in the room. Hojo grabbed her and forced her to sit up.<p>

"Kagome…this can stop at any moment, all you have to do is agree that we belong together." Kagome sobbed and shook her head, earning her another slap.

"Kagome I put a lot of time and effort into you and everyone agrees that we would be the perfect couple. Now stop being difficult, and get with the program!"  
>Inuyasha heard the tearing of clothes and his temper snapped. Breaking down the door, Inuyasha barged into the room. He saw Hojo standing over Kagome's battered and bleeding form, her shirt ripped at the collar. All the men in the room had looks of shock on their faces. Quickly regaining their composure the five of them lunged at Inuyasha, thinking their numbers would be in their favor. Hojo dropped Kagome, and reached for the bat he had laying against the wall.<br>The five men were easy for Inuyasha to handle; most were drunk, making them wobbly on their feet, and their aim worse than a blind man. An easy blow to the jaw had them all taking a long nap. Cracking his knuckles, Inuyasha turned to see Hojo with a bat. He came at Inuyasha and smashed the bat into his head. However, instead of Inuyasha falling to the floor as he planned, the bat smashed into hundreds of splinters, leaving an angry hanyou glaring daggers at the angry human.  
>Kagome whimpered in pain from her spot on the floor, and then noticed that Hojo had stopped his assault on her. She heard the sound of running feet, and then the sound of fists swinging followed by a growl. The sound of men screaming in pain assaulted her ears, and could only hope that it was Inuyasha who saved her. Before she could think about it more, she faded into unconsciousness.<br>"What are you doing here Inuyasha?" Hojo spat.  
>Inuyasha looked at Kagome, growled loudly at him, and lunged for Hojo. Hojo tried to block Inuyasha but to no avail, and was sent flying into the wall, with a bloody nose. Inuyasha didn't wait for him to recover, and punch him in the stomach making him puke blood. He left him with a broken arm, leg cuts, and bruises all over his body, and a bloody face. Inuyasha turned towards Kagome, removed the blind fold from over her eyes and mouth, picked her up, and ran towards the shrine.<br>'Mate injured must heal her' Inuyasha demon said. 'Don't think I know that now shut up' Inuyasha snapped at him, and locked him away, when they arrived in front of the shrine house. As Inuyasha walked in, Hitomi turned around the corner to see her bruised up daughter in Inuyasha's arms, and cried.  
>"Don't worry she's fine I'll take care of her." Inuyasha said eyes flashing red, still carrying his unconscious mate in his arms he walked up the stairs to her room.<p>

**A/N: thank you for editing this chapter for me TheSweetAngel18 you're the best**


	4. Chapter 4

**Love and Hate**

Chapter 4  
>Inuyasha gently laid his wounded mate down on her bed before he began to treat the wounds she received from the beating those men gave her. He took her shirt off carefully only to find bruises, and cuts all over her torso. His demon instincts kicked in, and after getting a bowl of warm water and cloth from Kagome's mother, he cleaned up the dried blood. Sadly, the demon noticed that the remaining cuts were deeper. In order to help heal his make Inuyasha's instincts lead him to lick at the cuts and gashes, using his healing saliva. Inuyasha did not stop until he saw the wounds beginning to heal up, and stop bleeding. Taking off his haori he draped it on her, and sat on the bed, while staring at his sleeping mate his demon decided to speak up.<br>"I want to get to know our mate." his demon spoke up.  
>"What would you like to know?"<p>

"Everything."

"Well her name is Kagome, she's human, she's not from our world, she's a wench who can't keep her mouth shut, and of course you know we picked her to be our mate."  
>"Well I know that! I want to know how to take care of her just in case we transform" His demon mentioned. Inuyasha agreed.<br>"Well she doesn't like her meat raw, it must be cooked for her" His demon listened intently absorbing every word. "We also need to be gentle with her since she's human, especially is we transform when she gets hurt" Inuyasha thought. His demon growled telling him to continue.  
>"There are some things I have to warn you about that I don't think you pay attention to." Inuyasha said.<br>"What warnings?"  
>"There are some people that are attracted to her, and some that will want to kill her." Inuyasha said and his demon growled.<br>"Who are these people? I should know about them! How is it that I don't know about these demons?" His demon snarled at the demand.  
>"Not my fault you don't pay attention…" Inuyasha grumbled toward his demon, crossing his arms in his famous pose. "Okay, well there's that damn mangy wolf Koga who claims her to be his woman. He is demon that his attracted to her. Also…"<br>'Well if he calls her that or lays a finger on her in front of me I'll rip him to shreds! That pathetic wolf won't know what hit him!" His demon said and Inuyasha chuckled and agreed with his demon.  
>"Ha-ha…glad we agree on that. Now as I was saying… you know the Hojo that did this to her?" Inuyasha said angrily and his demon growled. "Well apparently he has an ancestor back home who I believe is also attracted to our mate." Inuyasha's demon was so enraged that it almost consumed Inuyasha into transforming.<br>"THAT BASTARD! LETS GO BACK RIGHT NOW!" The demon yelled so loud that it took Inuyasha by surprise. "If we kill his ancestor then the blood line will end, and then his decedent won't be around to harm our mate."  
>"True, but Kagome won't like that." Inuyasha took a deep breath."…and then there is one person from our past I should really warn you about." Inuyasha said catching his demon's attention. "You remember Kikyo… she tried to kill Kagome on numerous occasions, and if I know her, she will try again. Must be on our guard when she is nearby." Inuyasha said to his demon, who growled at the reminder of Inuyasha's ex-lover.<br>"Damn it I was hoping that we didn't have to be on our guard with our mate, but with the dead ** still out there we have no choice, she never like this side of us like Kagome." His demon said and Inuyasha nodded in agreement.  
>"True that's why I love Kagome, she accepts us she is so different from Kikyo" Inuyasha said in awe.<br>"Thank you for giving me this information, and the warnings. I shall make the best of it cause I get the feeling that I will need to use it" His demon said and went to the back of Inuyasha's mind. Inuyasha nodded in agreement, looked down at his sleeping mate one more time, and fell into a light sleep.

**A/N: Hope you like it I thank you TheSweetAngel18 you're an awesome beta**


	5. Chapter 5

**Love and Hate**

Chapter 5  
>Kagome woke up the next morning, and looked around to see herself in her room again. Kagome moved her leg a bit, and sharp pain traveled up her spine. Her gasped in pain awoke the sleeping hanyou beside her.<p>

"Hey be careful Kagome you'll open your wounds again." Inuyasha said with concern lacing in his voice for his soon to be mate. Kagome looked at him and thought she saw his eyes flash red, but when she rubbed her eyes, she saw his eyes appeared to be normal.

"Inuyasha? How… Did you come rescue me Inuyasha?" Kagome asked. Inuyasha sat up carefully, and hugged her gently to his body, careful to not come in contact with any of her injuries.

"Yeah…I'll always come rescue you. We were all worried here because, you hadn't returned home, so your mom called your friends, and they didn't know where you were. So I went out looking for you. I searched your school and followed your scent. It led me to your bag which was covered in some of your blood. I found more scents that were just as fresh, and followed them to that Hobo guy's house." Inuyasha explained.

"Thank you my hanyou. I was so scared; I thought that it might have been the end for me, that I'd never get to see you again. I…I love you so much." Kagome said nuzzling his neck for affection. Thinking about what she just went through was bringing tears to her eyes. Inuyasha's heart swelled after hearing her words but the most important ones when she said 'hanyou'.

"I love you too my Kagome and I would do anything for you," Inuyasha whispered nuzzling her neck in return. Inuyasha could feel his demon relax against her and started to growl in content.  
>Inuyasha refused to let her get out of bed for the day, saying that she needed to rest. As the day went on, and some convincing from her mother, the two decided to stay one more night before returning to the past. Kagome made a list of things they would need in the feudal era. On the list, she had ramen for Inuyasha, more medical supplies, feminine products for her and Sango, soda for Miroku, candies for Shippo, and cat treats for Kilala.<p>

To Kagome's annoyance, Inuyasha didn't let her leave the house all day. As she tried to get the items on her list gathered and the house cleaned for her mother, she had a hanyou breathing down her neck the entire time. She felt fine, besides some soreness from her bruises, and muscles in her legs and back from fighting off Hojo's attack. But she didn't feel helpless, and thought that he may have been over-reacting a tiny bit. Finally, as the day dragged on the cleaning and packing was complete. Before Kagome could even think of something more to do, Inuyasha snuck up behind her and picked her up bridal style. With Kagome laughing and giggling at the sudden affection, Inuyasha with a smile on his face carried her up to her room. He gently placed her in the middle of her bed, propped her up with some pillows, sat at her feet, and began to give her a leg and foot massage. Sighing Kagome closed her eyes, and relaxed into the pillows enjoying the massage. When Inuyasha was done with her feet and legs, he made her lay down and flop over onto her stomach so he could work on her back. Just as Kagome was about to fall asleep, Inuyasha stopped. With a whimper from Kagome, Inuyasha smirked and rolled her over to face him. He gave her a kiss on the lips, and rested his forehead on hers, as Kagome's arms encircled his shoulders. Inuyasha kissed her one more time before he sat up, bringing her with him.

"Kagome… I want to give you something that means a lot to me. I was hoping to save it for a special occasion or something. But…gah I'm not the best when it comes to romance, and with what just happen yesterday I don't want to waste any chance I get… and right now seems like a good time. So uhh…here." Inuyasha said blushing as he handed her a package.

Kagome smiled at Inuyasha's words, finding it cute as he looked for the right words to say. She opened the package, and gasped. Now it was her turn to be speechless. It was a black silky haori with a sliver trim, a red silky undershirt, and silky hakama, but there was something else underneath. It was a white wedding kimono made of the softest silk in all of Japan, with a black lace trimming, and sliver combs and black shoes. It was like nothing she had ever seen before in feudal and present Japan. Kagome smiled with tears in her eyes, and looked at her hanyou who was staring back at her with hope in his eyes.

"Thank you Inuyasha I love them!" Kagome said full of excitement, and hugged Inuyasha as tightly as she could. Inuyasha smiled relieved, and held her tightly so she wouldn't see the tears forming in his eyes.

"Glad you love it Kagome, I really am. I had the first one made by the creator of The Cloth of The Fire Rat. It works the same as mine, but he couldn't make it fireproof, so instead it has a more spiritual nature to it. I think he said that it repels demon magic. It's called The Cloth of The Dark Soul." Inuyasha explained. Kagome looked at him with a smile.

"And the wedding kimono?"

Inuyasha pulled Kagome to him so her back rested against his chest, with the kimono lying in her lap. He ran his hand over the silk as he continued.

"This belonged to my mother… it was a gift from my father to her. She wore it on their wedding it's one of a kind. Before my mother died, she gave it to me and told me that someday I would give this to someone who means as much to me, as she did to my father. It never seemed right for me to give it to Kikyo so I never showed it to her." His grip on her tightened. "You are the only one I want to have this, to wear for me on our wedding day." He finished in a whisper, his head buried in the back of her neck with a tear rolling down his face.  
>Kagome wrapped her arms over top of his. "Inuyasha… this… this is the best thing anyone has ever given me. I'd be honored to wear this, it's beautiful…I love you." Kagome said with a sniffle. Inuyasha smiled knowing that she had fully accepted him, his gifts, and that it means a life together.<p>

"I love you to my Kagome." He said and kissed her cheek, resting his chin on her shoulder.

"Inuyasha since the wedding kimono holds a lot of sentimental value, and importance I will keep here to be safe so it doesn't get ruined. The Cloth of The Dark Soul I will wear in the feudal era. Hey maybe I'll fit in now in your time." Kagome giggled. Inuyasha smiled and nodded.

After having dinner with Kagome's family, Kagome handed the wedding kimono to her mother for safekeeping. After hearing the history of the kimono, she promised to keep it hidden from everyone's eyes. Having spending most of the evening with the family the happy couple ascended the stairs to go to sleep. Changing into her pj's in the bathroom, Kagome returned to her room to find a waiting hanyou with his arms open for her to come sleep next to him. They shared a good night kiss and drifted off into a relaxing sleep.  
>The next morning Inuyasha and Kagome got up early, and ate breakfast. With Kagome wearing her new kimono for the first time, they said their goodbyes, and jumped down the well. When the well reappeared, and the sound of birds could be heard they looked up to see…<p>

**A/N: Thank you so much my beta I love it you're the best beta ever**


	6. Chapter 6

**Love and Hate**

Chapter 6  
>Inuyasha and Kagome looked up to see Sliver, the female dragon demon that they rescued over a month ago who became Kagome's pet companion. She had black fur that covered her sliver purple scales complimenting her red eyes. On her head was a halter with reins especially made by Totosai for Kagome to use to ride on her.<br>"Hey Sliver did you wait here for us?" Kagome asked after climbing out of the well while Inuyasha tossed up each bag one-by-one.  
>Sliver just snorted and nuzzled her face in response. One all of the bags were out of the well Kagome and Inuyasha packed the luggage onto her red saddle that Totosai had surprised them with later on. Once they were finished, Kagome gently grabbed her reins, and pulled her lightly towards the village. Inuyasha never once give notice to the soul collectors hovering over the forest. They arrived at the village where everyone was sitting outside Keade's hut.<br>"Kagome, Inuyasha welcome back, what took you soo long? Wait…what are you wearing?" Sango asked excited to see her best friend, and bond-sister.  
>Inuyasha explained all that happened with Hojo, trying to make it short when he saw her discomfort. Sango was in shock, and Shippo jumped into Kagome's arms hugging her close. Inuyasha left out the part of Kagome agreeing to be his mate, wanting that to be up to her when they told the rest of the group.<br>"That's terrible Kagome." Miroku said moving to give her a hug. Giving him a knowing smile, she held her hand out stopping him. "Hey I wasn't going to do anything, promise!" seeing the disbelief on their faces he sighed. "Alright, shall we go then?"  
>"Okay just let me go say goodbye to Keade." Kagome said.<br>"She just went into the village not too long ago; you shouldn't have trouble finding her." Shippo said from his perch on Inuyasha's shoulder. Kagome smiled and headed off towards the village.  
>Sango followed her holding Kilala. "Soo…you going to tell me what's up with the new cloths?"<br>"Oh this?" she gestured to her Cloth of the Dark Soul. "Inuyasha gave this to me after the incident with Hojo. I felt insecure after, and he realized that I needed protection for when he wasn't around. It's called The Cloth of the Dark Soul."  
>"Wow…that's not like Inuyasha at all. But it looks great, and I'm glad you're safe. That story with your time Hojo, that was just scary." Sango gave her a one-arm hug as they searched for the old priestess.<br>The two women eventually caught up with Keade. They had a quick chat about the village and when the topic of Kagome's new clothes and who gave them came up, Keade had a feeling there was more to it than she was led to believe. Not wanting to say anything until the young miko was ready to talk, she let the topic be and told the two they had better get back before the men came looking for them.  
>When the girls arrived back at the hut, they both smirked at what they saw. "Typical men, no patience when it comes to getting what they want." Kagome snickered at Sango's comment.<br>They had walked in on Inuyasha, Miroku, and Shippo all digging into the treats Kagome had brought back for them. They were so distracted that they didn't even notice the two girls until they were right in front of them.  
>Kagome looked to Sango. "Hey Sango…don't you remember a certain monk and half demon saying we should leave soon?"<br>Sango smirked. "Why I do believe you are correct…but why do you ask?"  
>Looking at the guilty men. "Because I see them digging through my stuff I brought back for us to enjoy LATER ON OUR JOURNEY." She emphasized the last four words.<br>Mouths full all three culprits quickly packed everything up saying over and over that they weren't eating anything, that they were just checking to make sure nothing was damaged. After a few yea sure whatever you say, and pointed looks from the girls, they were finally able to leave the village. As they took the path leading out of the village Inuyasha stole a glance at Kagome. He noticed that she had dark circles under her eyes, and saw her try to stifle a yawn. With Miroku carrying the pack out of gilt, it left Kagome free of baggage. He walked up to her, and when she looked at him he signaled for her to get on his back. She nodded in understanding and after Inuyasha crouched down in front of her she climbed on. For Kagome nestling into his back felt like home, and quickly fell asleep. Inuyasha carrying the now sleeping Kagome paid no attention to the relentless soul collectors that had made their presence known again. The rest of the group noticed his reaction, and were shocked that he did not take a second look.  
>Dusk soon approached forcing Inuyasha, and the group to settle down for the night in a small clearing outside the forest. Their luck was with them as there was a clean stream nearby. They enjoyed a nice serving of ramen together by the fire. As everyone was finishing their food, Sango and Miroku took notice that sometimes during the cleanup Kagome and Inuyasha ended up sitting next to the stream away from them.<br>"Hey Miroku have you notice their strange behavior all day I mean we all saw the soul collectors but Inuyasha was just paying attention to the road." Sango whispered in Miroku's ear.  
>"Yes I have and see there they are again yet he's not bothering going towards them. He is facing the stream instead and with Kagome by his side." Miroku said pointing towards the soul collectors that showed up unexpected.<br>Sango shrugged not knowing what to think of it, and lay down to sleep with Kilala next to her. Miroku stoked the fire, saw the already sleeping Shippo decided to follow suit, and lay down to get some sleep.  
>Inuyasha noticed that their companions were all asleep, picked Kagome up bridal style, and carried her over a bit to where they wouldn't accidently be seen. Kagome gave him a questioning look as he smirked at her. He lowered his head to her neck and started kissing and sucking on her pulse point.<br>Kagome moaned. "Inuyasha…what are you doing?"  
>"Heh… what's it look like…I'm enjoying courting my mate." He said huskily.<p>

With Kikyo  
>"Where is he I know his whole group is nearby but why isn't he coming?" Kikyo asked herself after an hour of waiting for her Inuyasha. Frustrated she decided to go find out for herself.<br>When she got to the edge of the camp, she felt jealousy and anger run through at what she saw. While the rest of the group was a sleep near the stream, she saw Inuyasha lying down with Kagome's head at his waist giving him a blowjob. Inuyasha's face scrunched up in pleasure while he moved her head up and down with his hands.  
>Kikyo was so disgusted and jealous that he would be with her that she began to plan on a way to rid this world of her reincarnation, and have Inuyasha back with her. Kikyo jealousy doubled when Kagome lifted her head, white cum sprayed onto her face, and Inuyasha lick her clean. She was close enough to hear.<br>"Wow… Kagome… that was amazing where did you learn to do that?" Inuyasha asked retying his Hakama's.  
>Smirking seductively. "Well Inuyasha in my time woman there that are experienced in these kinds of experiences teach us inexperienced ones about it so we are prepared." Kagome explained. Inuyasha nodded relieved that she hadn't practiced on anyone before him.<br>"Why did you ask was I that good for you?" Kagome asked.  
>Kagome's words made the anger fester in Kikyo making her grab her bow to stop her from doing anything. She watched as Inuyasha pushed her reincarnation down, got on top of her.<br>"Yes, and more… maybe when can continue this again tomorrow when everyone is asleep." Inuyasha suggest. Kagome smiled and kissed his lips.  
>"You know Kikyo's soul collectors have been here a few times." Kagome mentioned after pulling away for air. Inuyasha chuckled darkly letting some of his demon out by the purple stripes on his cheeks.<br>"I don't care anymore; she never accepted this side of me, not like how you do, you love me either way." Inuyasha said deeply his demon making itself known.  
>Kikyo's shock at what his demon said was turned into anger at Kagome's next words.<br>"Well of course I love it all. I love your smart and loving heart of your human side, and I love the strong protective side of your demon, it's a perfect combination." Kagome said kissing him. Kikyo was jealous beyond compare and walked away after they got up and returned to their camp for the night.

**A/N: Thank you TheSweetAngel18 I love your edits **

**My apologies I caught a cold Thursday and it got worst throughout Friday and Saturday but I'm feeling better now and I hope I'll get new edits soon **


	7. Chapter 7

**Love and Hate**

Chapter 7  
>Miroku awoke early the next morning only to find their miko and hanyou companions missing. He looked around until he saw, and when he did not find them on the ground looked to the trees to see them wrapped in a blanket asleep. He didn't think too much of it, as Inuyasha and Kagome had spent many nights sleeping in trees watching over the camp.<p>

While going about his morning routine everyone else began to rouse from their sleep, and go about their morning rituals. Kagome as usual was making them their morning meal but the unusual thing is that Inuyasha was helping. Miroku cocked an eyebrow at the hanyou in confusion; for he never lifted, a finger to help in any way that was considered women's work. Steeling a quick look to Sango, both companions saw they were both wondering what could have changed in the course of one night between the hanyou and the miko.

Wanting to get a move on a quick as possible, the group set off down the beaten road. Sango still curious as to Inuyasha's actions this morning was secretly looking behind her to watch Kagome and Inuyasha. Only to see them just looking ahead but raised a brow when Inuyasha snuck side glances at Kagome. Not finding the answer to her curiosity, she turned her head forward as they continued walking.

When the sun was high in the sky they decided it was time to stop and take a lunch break. After finding, a small clearing of grass to eat lunch Kagome began to unpack her yellow bag, and to everyone's notice Inuyasha was once again helping Kagome with the meal. Thinking this morning was just a once in a life time fluke the group found that they were all just as confused as they were this morning. didn't say anything. Speechless the group ate in silence.

After lunch the group heading back on the road with Inuyasha and Kagome in the lead. Sango still curious as to the hanyou's actions kept a close eye on him. Looking at Inuyasha and Kagome who seemed to be talking in each other's ears, Inuyasha nodded and decided to get everyone's attention. He cleared his throat and everyone looked at him.

"Ok from this way there is an abandon village up here and we should reach it by sundown we will stay make camp there for a couple days to make plans on where we are going" Inuyasha said. Being used to the hanyou's keep going attitude, the new stay and plan attitude threw them off and without knowing it they all nodded in agreement.

"Also Shippo you're going to be with Sango and Miroku tonight," Kagome said. Shippo nodded sadly and looked down.

Sango realized that Inuyasha and Kagome had moved to the back of the group and on further investigation heard them talking in hushed voices. Looking back at them she saw Inuyasha with a smirk on his face but chose to keep it to herself. Deciding that when the time was right she would find out what was really going on with him.

They got to the village just like Inuyasha said. They looked around to see items, herbs and food that were still usable, telling them that this was a recently abandoned village. After talking with Sango, Kagome decided that tomorrow they should pack up all that they could use to take with them.  
>They then got to the end of the village to find the headman's house that was the size of a large inn and decided to sleep in here. What they found was more food and bowls and again decided to take them for Keade.<p>

After supper, the six of them went towards the back of the hut to the bedrooms. Inuyasha and Kagome chose the door across from Miroku, Sango, and Shippo's room. Once Miroku and Shippo fell asleep, Sango found her opportune moment to find out what was going on, and snuck out of the room. Standing outside her door, she heard voices from Inuyasha and Kagome's room. Peeking through the crack in the door, she saw them lying there on a blanket with Inuyasha on the bottom shirtless and Kagome on top with her back to the door, wearing her strange undergarments.

"So Inuyasha what shall we do tonight? Is it my turn to have fun or…" Kagome said seductively while running her hands up his chest and back down to his hips. Inuyasha smirked and squeezed her breast a little. "Is someone feeling a little neglected?" Her hands, unseen by Sango, ran down and pressed against Inuyasha's growing member.

What are they talking about? Sango mentally asked herself.

"Well now that you mentioned it… something is feeling a little neglected." Inuyasha said huskily. Sango was shocked at the suggestive tone. Not believing her own ears, Sango watched as Kagome started to feel his chest.

"Ok my little hanyou I guess I should thank you, considering all the times you've saved my ass." Kagome said. Inuyasha responded with a tighter squeeze to her breast at her comment, giving her a knowing smirk.

Kagome pushed herself down Inuyasha's body and started to untie his hakama's knots freeing him for the entire world to see. Sango couldn't believe what she saw as her friend started to grip his member and take it into her mouth. She watched as Kagome bobbed her head up and down, sometimes-fast causing Inuyasha to grip her head harder, and then slowing down earning her a torturous moan. After a few minutes, Inuyasha gritted his teeth and lifted her head.

Oh my god! Sango screamed in her head. Shocked at what she just saw, unable to do anything else she listened for what they were saying now.

"Wow Kagome you're so good with your mouth," Inuyasha said catching his breath. Kagome smirked, whipped the corners of her mouth and got on top of him.

"Good, because it only gets better from here. Tomorrow you get to help me with my own neglect with something special I brought back from my time." Kagome said before passionately kissing Inuyasha.

Sango retreated from the door quietly and went to her room still in shocked at what they were doing behind everyone's backs.

**A/N: I love your edit TheSweetAngle18 the best beta ever. Sorry it took so long**


	8. Chapter 8

**Love and Hate**

Chapter 8  
>Sango woke up early the next morning to see Kagome, and Inuyasha's bedroom door open. Even knowing what they were up to last night, she was still shocked not willing to believe it, but having no choice as she saw it with her own eyes. Deciding it was best to keep this to herself, Sango turned going back into her room to prepare for the day.<br>After emerging from her room dressed and ready, Sango walked into last nights' dining room, and saw Kagome sitting there wearing a purple silk off shoulder shirt with a black vest over it and a black scarf over her neck and wore dark blue jeans.  
>Kagome looked up from her place, smiled at Sango, and motioned her to sit down next to her. Sango nodded and sat next to her friend.<br>"So how did you sleep Kagome?" Sango asked trying not to sound awkward. Kagome blushed a little at the question but looked at her anyway.  
>"Um… good thanks. How about you?" Kagome asked back. Sango froze not knowing what to tell her and had to think of a lie to answer her friend's question.<br>"Yeah… me to. So what are the plans for today since we're staying here an extra day?" Sango asked. Kagome looked at her with a smile.  
>"Well we're going to search the village this morning for supplies. Considering the size of the village we should be done by this afternoon hopefully, and then Inuyasha and I are going to spend some time together." Kagome said. Sango nodded knowing that they would do that, they were after all courting each other.<br>Sango and Kagome waited for the rest of group to wake, talking about their lives growing up. Once all three males woke, dress, and eat, they immediately started to search the village. Kagome and Inuyasha finally reached the last hut in the village and it was already late morning. There were kimonos, herbs, pots, scrolls for mikos and priests, futon mats, arrows, torches.  
>"Ok these are also for Keade's village since I have enough kimonos, along with the arrows, scrolls, futon mats, and torches." Kagome said. Inuyasha agreed and grabbed another duffle bag she always kept in the federal era.<br>They headed back to meet up with the others in the abandon house to made plans for them to return to Keade's to drop the stuff off. Sango watched as Inuyasha and Kagome walked off towards the meadows of the village.  
>"Hey Sango come with us to the river I heard it's very pretty." Shippo said a little upset that Kagome and Inuyasha walked off together without much of a word he was wondering what was with them two.<br>With Kagome and Inuyasha  
>"Hmm Inuyasha it's a nice day out here" Kagome said. Inuyasha wrapped his arms around her, pulled her into his chest, and nuzzled her hair.<br>"Yeah it is I'm glad you're with me Kagome you taught me so much I never knew before that's why I love you" Inuyasha said softly. He didn't give her a chance to answer before pulling her head back and kissed her hotly.  
>Little did they know that a certain priestess was watching them from the shadows of the thick forest opposite of the village.<br>"Soon Inuyasha you will be mine you will turn human for me!" The voice said

**A/N: Thank you my beta for the chapter**


	9. Chapter 9

**Love and Hate**

Chapter 9  
>It was the second night they spent in the village and Sango couldn't sleep once again. She decided to exit her room and heard faint moans coming from one of the hot spring rooms and curiosity got the best of her and went to check it out.<br>What she saw was Inuyasha and Kagome in the springs naked. Inuyasha was pumping something into Kagome, while she was moaning and pumping him as well. Inuyasha grunted and pumped the intimidate object into her faster.  
>Sango was shocked at what they were doing because she understood the nature of what they were doing, and she gasped. Inuyasha ears perked up, his eyes following the sound. He sniffed and had shock all over his face.<br>"Sango I know you're there come out." Inuyasha said embarrassed. Kagome was so shocked to see her best friend open the door, that she didn't noticed Inuyasha taking the object out of her and hiding it in his clothes.  
>"I guess we're busted." Kagome said head hanging. Sango was happy that her friends were finally together but wanted to know the whole story. They decided to tell what happened on her side of the well and why she was really attacked.<br>"Well that is a story… but don't get me wrong I'm happy for you both, but I have to warn you… I caught you both last night as well, and if I can then so can Shippo or Miroku." Sango said warningly. Inuyasha and Kagome both turned red, nodded, but didn't say anything.  
>Sango smiled and nodded and was about to leave happy that they got the message.<br>Sighing Kagome got out of the hot spring, leaving a sexually frustrated hanyou alone in the water. Just getting out of his reach, she quickly explains that Sango was right; they do need to be more careful about their secret time together. After pecking him on the lips Kagome exited the room saying she needed to cool down and would be heading to the nearby stream, promising to be back shortly.  
>While cooling off in the stream with her clothes close by, Kagome let her guard drop. It wasn't until she heard a brisling in the nearby bushes did she feel someone behind her, but it was too late as the threat was as close as she needed to be. Kagome was about to let out a scream when the person covered her mouth, and began pulling her from the water. When she began to squirm, she was hit over the head knocking her out with a wound freely bleeding. A letter was left on the forgotten clothing.<br>Sango still unable to find go to sleep was sitting outside on the porch, waiting for Kagome. She saw the young girl exit the house but when offered to go with her to the stream she was politely turned down, told that she needed time alone to cool off and thing. As the minutes ticked by the slayer became worried, turning as Inuyasha came from behind her. Sango looked at him with uncertainty and worry eyes.  
>"I been waiting for her but she come back. It's been too long Inuyasha she should be back by now." Sango said getting up. Inuyasha nodded and began to run towards the stream with Sango right behind him.<br>When they got there was a pool of blood, Kagome's clothing, and a note. Inuyasha growled angry that it was Kagome's blood, picked the note up, and read it.

Inuyasha

If you ever want Kagome back alive, you will meet me in the mountains not far from here.  
>Come alone!<p>

~K

Inuyasha growled and turned towards Sango who was looking at him and the note.  
>"Sango go back to the village and don't follow me you return to Keade's village, and stay there until I get back!" Inuyasha commanded. Sango nodded and ran towards the village while Inuyasha turned and ran toward the mountains hoping to rescue his Kagome.<br>**A/N: Thank you my beta for these edits**


	10. Chapter 10

**Love and Hate**

Chapter 10

Kagome woke up to find herself bounded by very thick rope that was cutting her wrist. She looked around to find herself in a cave in the mountains. She was to busy looking around that she didn't noticed another youkai in the cave until she spoke.

"I see you're awake" a female said causing Kagome to snap her head toward the voice. She was a beautiful woman with snowy white hair, icy blue eyes with white eyes shadow lining her eyelids. She had a silky sliver kimono with a snowflake pattern.

"Who are you" Kagome asked furious at her because her aura was almost like Naraku's. The youkai smirked and walked up her Kagome.

"I'm Abby I'm an incarnation of Naraku as you can tell by my aura Miko" Abby said bitterly at the last word. Kagome struggled when she got to close to her.

"Where is Inuyasha" Kagome asked fearful. Abby smirked and walked to the opening of the cave and looked at the forest.

"He showed be here soon after all you're the main attraction here for Naraku's plan (he doesn't know they're courting)" Abby said. Kagome eyes widen in fear until she heard.

"Kagome" Inuyasha's voice came from a distance. Kagome eyes filled with hope but wondered what Naraku's plan was until Abby snapped her fingers and a bunch of youkai came out of nowhere.

"Time for the plan to go into action see how its like when the one man you love kills you with his own full demon claws" Abby said smirking evilly causing Kagome to gasp in horror. Then in a flash she saw a familiar fire robe.

"How dare you take Kagome and hurt I'll kill you" Inuyasha yelled drawing Tetsusaiga but was soon swarmed by youkai of many kind in trapping him in the middle of them. Inuyasha tried to use the dog fang but he couldn't because there were thousands of them.

"Just as Naraku said he would do how would you feel if you lost your sword will you be able handle the battle" Abby asked sitting there next to Kagome.

"Feh I don't care I don't need a sword to defeat them they're no problem it's you I want to kill" Inuyasha yelled over the youkai that were attacking him. Right on cue a snake Youkai used it's tail and yanked the sword out of his hand and threw far towards the village.

"Now Inuyasha what will you do don't think I don't know about how you transform when your life is in danger but will you recognize this miko maybe while you're busy killing I will have my fun with her" Abby said cutting her arm twice causing Kagome to scream in pain.

Inuyasha growled at the lost of his sword that he didn't pay attention to what Abby said but when he heard his Kagome screaming in pain and smelled a lot of Kagome's blood he lost all control and his demon took over.

Kagome over her pain watched as Inuyasha transformed in front of her and felt her blood trickling down her arms and legs from Abby's attack and looked to see her gone but turned back to the fight to see Inuyasha already destroyed all of the Youkai and was looking for another fight.

Youkai Inuyasha was finished fighting the swarm of Youkai and was looking for more to fight but then he smelt blood and looked towards Kagome but remembered that this was his mate to be and she wounded and rushed over to her.

Kagome watched as Youkai Inuyasha made it over to her and she closed her eyes expecting death but was surprised when he was touching her gently and hugged her to calm her down and he spoke…

**A/N; What does Youkai Inuyasha say and what will happen next and I'll let you know in at least 2 chapters Koga will show up so beware if you're a Koga fan this is not for you and it goes for Kikyo fans when that comes up as well**


	11. Chapter 11

**Love and Hate**

Chapter 11

"It ok mate this one wont hurt you" Youkai Inuyasha growled out. Kagome gasped when he said that. He sounded so gentle and protective and she let tears fall releasing all the worry and pain she kept inside her. Inuyasha sensed her hurt and worry and smelt her tears and looked at her with his red and blue eyes.

"Don't cry know one will hurt you I will never allow it mate so don't worry" Youkai Inuyasha said gently and gave out a small rumble from his chest hoping to clam her and it worked, her tears finally stooped and the pain and worry in her aura went away.

Abby watched from her hiding spot at the scene but was confused when he hugged her instead of attacking her and she grew furious causing her to kill and demon she was holding and went back to the cave.

"You're supposed to be attacking her not hugging her you worthless demon" Abby screech. Youkai Inuyasha could hear her voice but choose to ignore it and continue to comfort Kagome. Abby grew more furious and used her magic to make her dark sword.

Abby threw her sword aiming are Kagome arm think that he would go insane with the smell of blood. When the dark sword hit her arm the power of the sword went into her body causing Kagome to become cold from the inside and must be warmed immediately or be dead from the inside.

Youkai Inuyasha heard his mate whimper and smelt her blood and growled and turned towards Abby and went on the verge of attacking. Abby screamed in pain when Youkai Inuyasha clawed her chest and her blood spurted out onto the ground.

Abby gasped when another set of claws hit her already deep wound causing it to hit her heart and she died almost instantly and collapsed to the ground in her own pool of blood and Youkai Inuyasha ran back towards his mate to notice she was getting cold and he cut the ropes and rushed her towards a save cave he ran into while he was running to save her.

When he returned to the cave he move the big bolder that was blocking the small entrance and squeeze through it. Inside he set Kagome down and began to dig a pit into the ground until it was a least 3ft deep and took notice of a fluffy blanket inside his kimono that he carried when he was packing with Kagome and laid it into the hole and went straight back to Kagome. He picked her up and put her in the hole.

Once he was satisfied that she was comfy enough he removed his inner and outer haori and covered with it and looked around the cave and noticed that there was sacks of food and some wood opposite from where the food was and began to light a fire with the wood and one of her matched once the fire was big enough to keep her warm and that the cave was getting smoky he went back to Kagome.

Youkai Inuyasha looked at the wounds and began to lick them up hoping to stop the bleeding. After 5 minutes they were all sealed and Youkai Inuyasha nodded and tucked her in with his haori's and laid next to her and wrapped his arms around her fragile form and followed her into sleep.

During the night Sango rode Kilala all the way to Keade's village and went into her hut. Keade was still awake when she saw the slayer coming into her hut with some bags and walked up to her.

"Sango was ails you" Keade asked. Sango looked at her and set down the bag and opened it and spoke quickly.

"Here Keade we found all this at the abandon village we are staying at and we found these items and decided that you could use them so here" Sango said taking off before Keade could say something and left the village.

Keade looked into the bags and saw many futons, bowls, Kimonos that were clean. A lot of herbs, potions, scrolls for miko's and priest. Also had sacks of food that contained fruits, veggies (don't know how to spell the long word of them) meats from bear, deer, wild boars, rabbits, and buffalo (Don't ask), it also had fish of many kinds, daggers, short spears. Keade smiled and noted to thank them when they got back and began to put the stuff up.

Sango finally returned to the village before their other companions that were still in the house were up and saw Tetsusaiga laying there and she freaked knowing that without the sword Inuyasha would transform into a demon and picked it up.

Little did she know that when she was on the way back to the village a certain wolf demon was tailing her all the way back to the village without being sense and went into the forest in searching for his woman and the mutt that was watching her for him.

Sango went back to her room and lay down to go to sleep hoping that they would find there missing miko and hanyou friends if they were not dead and that they could transform Inuyasha back to a hanyou before he killed anything else.

**A/N: Oh no what will happen with Kagome and for all Koga lovers I warn you this is not for you so don't flame me if I mess with Koga I don't hate Koga I just don't like him plz review and I hope you like the chapter**


	12. Chapter 12

**Love and Hate**

Chapter 12

Koga spent the whole night looking for the mutt and his woman until he saw smoke coming from the small cave and headed towards it not knowing the trouble he was getting into. He stepped into the cave to see a pit and some black hair.

He didn't know that there was a demon looking at him from the shadows. Koga looked into the hole to see a naked Kagome underneath some blankets currently asleep due to her steady breathing.

"Kagome… what happen to you" Koga asked himself in a low whisper when he heard growling. He turned to see a full youkai Inuyasha coming his way. Koga could those were warning growls coming from him but didn't know why he warning him away from his woman.

"Get away from her vermin before I cut you" Youkai Inuyasha growled out knowing this was infamous Koga his half demon self warned him about and he wanted him as far away from his mate as possible.

"What the hell happened to you mutt-face how come you're full demon" Koga asked stepping closer to Kagome and Youkai Inuyasha grew angry at the closeness and grabbed him the furs and tossed him into the wall and blocked Kagome from his view knowing that she was in her nude state.

"What the hell she's my woman why wont you let me see her you mutt" Koga yelled waking up Kagome. Kagome moaned in pain and tried to sit up. Youkai Inuyasha jumped softly next and helped her sit up but kept his haori covering her nude state.

"Inuyasha what happened last time I remember was being attacked by Abby" Kagome said voice full of pain. Youkai Inuyasha forgot about the wolf and focused on his hurting mate. Youkai Inuyasha growled softly to lull her to sleep who the coldness inside her body would disappear faster.

Koga watched the entre thing happen not one has she noticed him and was finally asleep after a few minutes and how the mutt laid her down clam and gently and turned his attention back to him and jumped out of the hole and stepped towards him like a predator.

"Get away from here vermin or I will kill you" Youkai Inuyasha growled out but Koga would listen and stepped forward challenging him for Kagome. Youkai Inuyasha saw the challenge and flexed his claws and attacked right away at the wolf.

"Koga wasn't able to dodge the attack and got cut deeply but resisted the urge to scream he didn't want to wake up Kagome and ran outside with the full dog demon behind him clawing at him.

"Damn mutt is strong when he's like this how did he transform into a full demon in the first place and why" Koga asked muttering under his breath but it also distracted him to where he was claws again and he screamed in pain.

Youkai Inuyasha growled as the ookami was running from him and not even attacking him and jumped into the air and claws him but missed his head but got his pony tail causing Koga's hair to go down.

Koga knew if he didn't forfeit the challenge he would die and he didn't want to he had his pack to avenge and decided to use the shard power and ran far away towards the village their other companions knowing that Inuyasha would never leave Kagome while she was weak.

**A/N: Sorry but I couldn't kill Koga sorry I don't hate the bastard I just don't have a liking to him but please review **


	13. Chapter 13

**Love and Hate**

Chapter 13

Koga ran until he reached the village the rest of the group was staying at and collapsed onto the grass. Sango who was sitting out side saw the grass move and ran over there to see Koga on the ground.

"Koga what are you doing here and what happened to you" Sango asked quickly. Koga opened his blue eyes and lifted his head.

"I was just running to rescue Kagome when I came across a cave with a little bit of smoke coming from it, when I looked inside I saw Kagome in a deep pit under a cloth (blanket) unconscious. I was about to jump in there to get her when I heard growling behind me. I looked to see the mutt behind me with red and blue eyes" Koga explained. Sango nodded.

"Well I guess Inuyasha turned full demon because Tetsusaiga was not on him what else happened" Sango asked already tending his wounds.

"Well he continued to growl and grabbed me by my furs and tossed me. I'm guessing he heard her groan in pain cause when she was sitting up he jumped down next to her and kept the cloth over her" Koga explained again.

"Was Kagome hurt" Sango asked quickly fearing for Kagome's life if she had any wounds on her.

"Yes she had a head injury that didn't look life threatening but she was awfully pale in the face and her eyes were barely with life" Koga said. Sango nodded.

"Well she asked what was going on but she didn't seem to notice me, the mutt probably said something but I couldn't hear it and then he growled gently to her making her fall asleep again and then he looked at me" Koga said.

"Did he attack you after that" Sango asked helping him stand up and started to walk him towards the village.

"Well he told me to get away but I challenged him, He took that a threat attacked me, I didn't stay after these wounds were on me and I ran" Koga said. Sango nodded and decided to tell him.

"Looked the reason he did that is because to his youkai that is his mate and she was injured or in her nude state and plus you're not the only person he attacked" Sango said telling him about Hojo.

"You mean she is courting him behind my back" Koga shouted. Sango smacked him behind his head.

"Yes and plus from what I seen so far she doesn't care and loves him so do not mess with them" Sango said. Koga whimpered.

"But she was to be my mate after the defeat of Naraku" Koga said. Sango slapped her forehead.

"Last time I checked Kagome didn't agree to that and plus she only thinks of you as a friend so leave it be" Sango said with a slight blush (Ok in this one she likes Koga). Koga noticed this and raised a brow but didn't question it.

"So do you remember where the cave is exactly" Sango asked. Koga nodded and they walk off towards the forest. A few minutes later they arrived at the little cave. From the entrance they could see Youkai Inuyasha sitting next to the fire and the pit.

"See Kagome is in that pit right there" Koga whispered only to her. Sango nodded and looked over that her Hanyou turned demon friend.

"Its best if we leave them be Inuyasha is in protective mode and he wont snapped out of it until Kagome is alright" Sango said as they left.

Kikyo who was nearby saw the wolf and the demon slayer walking away a cave went to check it out but once she reached smelling range she was pounced by something red. She winced in pain but looked up to see Inuyasha in his Youkai form.

"In…uyasha is that you" Kikyo asked innocently but Youkai Inuyasha wasn't falling for it cause he knew her intentions for being here.

"Dead bitch what are you doing here" Youkai Inuyasha growled out causing Kikyo to gasp but deep down inside she was seething.

"Why I'm here to kill someone and set you free its obvious that she has a spell on you and turned you into this monster" Kikyo said innocently hoping he wouldn't attack her but she was dead wrong and little did she know that the torture is just getting started.

**A/N: sorry it took me so long I was sick the weekend I was going to update this and then last night I spent the night at a friend's house so I couldn't do it there and plus I been having Internet problems so sorry and please forgive me **


	14. Chapter 14

**Love and Hate**

Chapter 14

Kikyo woke up to find herself chained up. She looked around to see she was in the same cave as her 'copy' and the hanyou turned demon. Kikyo heard a pained moan and looked. Right there what she was see was Youkai Inuyasha holding up a very pale Kagome while trying to get her to see something and he said something.

"Mate please eat something you could die if you don't" Inuyasha rough voice growled. Kagome opened her brown eyes to look at her Hanyou and nodded. Inuyasha put the cooked meat to her mouth.

Kikyo grunted as soon as Kagome put the meat gaining Youkai Inuyasha's attention and she shivered under his glare for interrupting him taking care of her copy.

"So half breed this is your real demon self I don't see why you aren't killing everything especially my copy she is nothing but a child so Inuyasha why don't you stay with me and kill her" Kikyo asked in a sweetly sickening voice.

Youkai Inuyasha and set his mate down back in the pit to keep her warm he place the thick blanket on top of her and walked towards getting ready for the torture he was about to put the undead bitch in.

Back at the village Ayame smelt the monk Miroku and the rest of his companions except two nearby and ran towards the scent. When she arrived she saw the demon slayer and Koga talking with the monk and the fox demon from what she could hear they were talking about staying in the village a little while longer.

Koga who was next to Sango was not listening to the conversation but taking in her scent. She smelt of the forest and fresh rain and he loved it. He looked around and saw Ayame the wolf demon walking over to them but was not looking at him but at Miroku.

"Hey Ayame what's up" Koga asked causing everyone to look at Ayame and she smiled.

"Hey everyone I was passing by and smelt you nearby and decided to come see you and hang out for a while" Ayame said when she stopped in front of Miroku.

"Well as long as you don't cause any trouble we have a big situation on our hands dealing with Kagome and Inuyasha we don't need anymore problems" Koga said. Ayame smiled and nodded.

"I promise not to make any trouble" Ayame said.

Somewhere else Naraku was watching from Kanna's mirror with a sneer.

"How dare my plan fail Inuyasha was suppose to kill her not the other way around" Naraku growled then he decided to plan a sneak attack on him we always wanted to battle a full demon Inuyasha.

"Kagura come on we attack now" Naraku commanded. Kagura nodded and lifted them into the air with her feather. They headed right for Inuyasha and Kagome

**A/N: Sorry the chapter is so short but next chapter you will love it **


	15. Chapter 15

**Love and Hate**

Chapter 15

Youkai Inuyasha slowly dug his claw into Kikyo's clay flesh smirking evilly when she screamed from the pain but to his disappointment when there was no blood but he decided to deal with it.

"Inuyasha please stop this isn't you, why are you doing this you said you never wanted to see me hurt" Kiyo screamed pain clearly coming out but little did she know is that the half demon part was listening but he wasn't thinking about hurting or not hurting Kikyo he was only think about Kagome.

'Sorry but I can't be in the past anymore my heart chose the future and you're not part of the future' Inuyasha thought in the back of his mind and his demon responded.

'Good job you chose the right thing and plus I can never like her she wanted to get rid of me' His demon said and his human counter part agreed. (Yes he talking with all of his parts half human and demon).

"**Yes and I should have ran away when she said that but we haven't been around humans in years so we weren't thinking straight at the time but Kagome taught us to think so we have made our decision correctly Kikyo is no good' His human said.**

'Wow you're right thank you for the help along the way without you I wouldn't be as smart as I am now' his half demon said.

"**You're welcome" **They both said.

Youkai Inuyasha went back to clawing at Kikyo's body and her screams echoed the cave and Kagome sat up slowly without him hearing her moving.

"Inuyasha I think I know what this power is I must have a complete soul to fight it or I will die" Kagome said weakly and Youkai Inuyasha looked at her and nodded. Youkai Inuyasha was now on one task: Kill clay bitch and get his mate's soul back.

He continued his assault until she was covered in claw marks and her body was falling apart. He smirked and she saw it. That smirked meant that he was done and it was time for her to die. Just as she saw it he clawed her head off.

All the souls that she held were released and they all but one flew away. The soul that stayed headed over to Kagome and entered her body. Kagome gasped when she felt the power of the cold losing.

Kagome looked up to see her half demon back golden eyes and all. She smiled and sat up onto her knees.

"Hey welcome back you thank you for helping me" Kagome said touching his face. Inuyasha leaned into the touch of her now warm hand.

"Come on we should get back to the others" Inuyasha said. Kagome nodded and Inuyasha packed up the blankets and other stuff they had. Inuyasha lifted her up and ran towards the village at a fast pace.

**A/N: Sorry for yet another short chapter please forgive me but next chapter is the last chapter before I complete this story but please review**


	16. Chapter 16

**Love and Hate**

Chapter 16

While Inuyasha was running he smelt Naraku coming and ran a lot faster and reached the village to see Koga, Ayame and the others outside the village preparing to battle as well2 Sango saw them coming and smiled. She held out tetsusaiga to him.

Inuyasha set down Kagome and grabbed his sword but he missed the looks Miroku and Shippo were giving them both. Kagome grabbed her bow and arrows. Kagome also had a plan to get the rest of the Shikon Jewel and was preparing the spell.

Just at that moment Naraku and Kagura showed but Naraku sneered realizing Inuyasha was back to his half demon half but it didn't matter he was going to kill him for killing his beloved Kikyo when he had the whole jewel he was going to wish her back to life and mate with her.

"So Naraku did you come here to die" Inuyasha said. Naraku laughed at his statement.

"No you dumb dog I'm here to kill you for what you did to Kikyo" Naraku said sending his tentacles at him while Kagura attacked Koga and Ayame. Kagome stood to the side and began to chant. Naraku felt his power from the jewel slipping from him

Naraku looked to see the Jewel vanished. He looked around to see Kikyo's copy holding it but when she did Kagome began to glow a beautiful white color then Midorko appeared while Kagome closed her eye floating a little bit off the ground.

"Kagome its time you learned you're real reason you are here, you are not Kikyo's reincarnation but my own reincarnation now I shall transform my power to you" Midoriko said shocking everyone.

Midoriko grabbed Kagome hands and they both started to glow white mixing with pink from the jewel as it was going into Kagome's body. Kagome's outfit changed from her school uniform to the one Midoriko wore the day she died.

Kagome opened her eyes to revel sapphire blue eyes with a tint of pink from the jewel inside her body. At her side was the same sword Midoriko used as well. Not only did Kagome know how to fight with it but she remembered all the training she did and had all her spells.

"Now Kagome the reason the jewel goes to you is because you are the Shikon jewel you are immortal your power surpasses mine and anyone you mate will gain that same immortality so fight and save the world with all your power" Midoriko said before disappearing.

Kagome floated down to the ground and looked to Naraku who was shell-shocked. She took the opportunity by grabbing her sword. She ran right at Naraku and stabbed him in the shoulder causing him to cry in pain then use one of his tentacles and stabbed her stomach but she didn't flinch or cry in pain and the wound disappeared instantly.

Inuyasha then sent a wind scar his way and he turned to dust due the power of the jewel being gone he could regenerate. Once the battle was over everyone looked to Kagome to see her concentrating on something until they heard her words.

"Kami's please my plead bring back all the good spirits that had their lives taken by force and make my friends here now immortal until the end of time" Kagome chanted. All of a sudden Sango, Miroku, Inuyasha, and everyone else there started to glow until it stopped.

In another part of Japan Jaken, Sesshomaru, Rin and Ah-un were camped when Jaken stated to yell.

"Rin what is happening to you" Jaken yelled that got Sesshomaru's attention cause he looked over and was shocked.

Rin was standing there glowing for a few minutes before it dived down. Sesshomaru and Jaken were so distracted that they didn't notice themselves were glowing at the same time.

"What's wrong Master Jaken what do you mean something there's happening to me" Rin asked curious. They didn't say anything not knowing how to answer the little human girl.

In Edo Keade was putting all the stuff Sango gave her when she felt herself getting younger. She looked at herself in the mirror and gasped. She had her black hair back from when she was younger. She took her eye patch off to see her eye was back to normal,

"Who did this" Keade asked her voice sounding so much younger.

Back with Inuyasha Kagome looked to Inuyasha her eyes telling him she's about to do something for him when she suddenly knelled to the ground with her hands in a praying way and Inuyasha was shocked at her word.

"Kami's please give Inuyasha a gift he deserves; please bring back Inutashio-sama and Izayoi-sama back from the dead so they could be the family they couldn't have before" Kagome said. Just then two lights appeared and started to create to human shapes.

Inuyasha gasped when he saw familiar people. The male had long sliver hair in a top knot, one purple jagged mark on his cheeks, expensive clothing and armor, and a fur pelt that had two tails. The female had long black hair that went to her waist, an expensive kimono, red lipstick on.

"Mother father" Inuyasha whispered causing Inutashio to open his golden eyes and looked towards his youngest son with a gentle smile.

"Inuyasha wow you grown so tall" Inutashio said his voice very deep. Izayoi opened her brown eyes to see her used to be dead mate next to her and saw him looking at something. She followed his line of sight to see Inuyasha as well.

"Inuyasha" Izayoi said setting up with Inutashio when they pounce on by someone. They looked to see their son hugging them tightly and they hugged back happy to be family again. Inuyasha looked up at both of them then at Kagome who was smiling happily at them and now it was Inuyasha's turn to shock her.

"Kagome why don't you wish for your father back" Inuyasha said. Kagome gasped and looked down.

"But that's helping myself you know I'm not like that, oh yeah Miroku, Sango, Koga you should head back to your birth home you have a surprise for you and you Shippo also head home" Kagome said. They looked at her and nodded taking off in opposite ways but what shocked her was that Ayame followed Miroku. When she turned Inuyasha was in front of her.

"Then can I make a wish with you" Inuyasha said gently. Kagome nodded and got into his arms hugging him. Inuyasha returned it.

"Inuyasha while you're holding me you can use my power to make your wish" Kagome said closing her eyes.

"Then I wish Kagome had her father back and give him a second chance of life and make her friends family there in her time immortal as well" Inuyasha said gently. Kagome responded by glowing before it stopped.

Back in Kagome's world the family was getting back when a light appeared in front of them and gasped when they saw who it was. He had short black hair and green eyes.

"Juro is that you" Kagome's mother asked in tears.

"Yes Hitomi it is me and I must thank my daughter for this" Juro said and the whole family hugged them while all Kagome's friends were sleeping while becoming Immortal.

During that whole night Sesshomaru gained his left arm back. Shippo's, Sango's, Miroku's, and Koga's family was back and the next day they went to Edo where Inuyasha and all of them were at and thanked her

A few years later Sesshomaru mated Kagura. Kohaku mated Kanna. Inuyasha mated with Kagome finally mated. Ayame mated with Miroku while Sango with her families blessing mated with Koga and Kagome also became the hero of all worlds and time.


End file.
